Nouvelle vie
by xXxAngelSoulxXx
Summary: Que va-t-il arriver suite à l'enlèvement de Draco et d'Harry? À quoi servent ces bagues? Une histoire pleines de rebondissements à découvrir...
1. Lettre inatendu

Auteur : Tunder Angel

Couple : aucun pour le moment

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fanfictions sont la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Maintenant place au premier chapitre de la fanfiction. Roulement de tambour lol!

**Chapitre 1 Lettre inattendue**

Harry se réveilla chez le Dursleys. Il avait encore rêvé de cette fameuse nuit où il avait tué Voldemort. Il savait que quelqu'un l'avait aidé, mais il ne sait pas qui est cette personne. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que c'est un gars de Poudlard. Quand il repense à Cho qui l'avait trahit en se rangeant du côté de Voldemort, qui avait retrouvé son apparence de quand il avait 18 ans, ça le mettait en colère. Cette Cho qui venait de lui dire qu'elle avait besoin de temps à cause de la mort de Cédric, en 5e année. Elle lui a brisé le cœur et est morte en combattant du côté des forces obscurs. Elle l'avait volontairement trahi. Mais ça lui a quand même fait mal de la voir mourir. Plusieurs personnes sont mortes dans ce combat; Cho Chang, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, Percy Weasley, Colin Criver, Ginny Weasley et plusieurs autre. Sirius Black, Hermione Granger, Charlie Weasley et beaucoup d'autres ont été blessés. Harry s'en était sortit avec plusieurs blessures, grâce à ce mystérieux garçon qui l'avait aidé.

Harry fut sortit de ses pensées par un hibou cognant à sa fenêtre. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'oiseau. Harry prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'oiseau.

—Tu peux rester pour te reposer un peu. Dit-il en désignant la cage de Hedwige.

Pendant que l'oiseau alla voir Hedwige, Harry lut la lettre. C'est Sirius qui lui propose d'aller habiter chez lui. Sirius a été innocenté donc il peut vivre librement. Narcissa, sa cousine lui a proposé d'aller vivre au Manoir Malfoy avec elle et Draco, parce que Lucius est mort et que le Manoir est grand. Ils se sont débarrassés de tous ce qui appartenait à Lucius et qui avait rapport avec la magie noire. Narcissa et Draco acceptent que Harry vienne habiter chez eux.

Harry prit un parchemin et écrivit sa réponse:

**Cher Sirius,**

**je suis ravi de savoir que le ministère t'ai innocenté. Je suis content que tu me proposes d'aller habiter avec toi. Ma réponse est: certainement que je veux. Tu peux prendre la poudre de cheminette, si tu peux faire connecter la cheminée au réseau ce qui serrait marrant juste de voir la tête des Dursleys. Tu peux aussi venir me chercher en voiture ou par un autre moyen. À toi de choisir.**

**À très bientôt **

**De Harry **

Il pli le parchemin qu'il plaça dans un enveloppe, pour ensuite la donner à l'oiseau aux yeux de cristal. Après que l'oiseau fut partit, Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit en essayant de découvrir qui était cette personne qui l'a aidé. Ces yeux bleus, ils lui semblaient familiers, mais…

Quelques heures plus tard quand tout le monde était dans la cuisine, Harry se décida de leurs dires:

—Demain, des amis vont venir me chercher et je vais vivre chez eux. Tante Pétunia, Dumbledore est sensé t'avoir envoyer une lettre pour te l'expliquer.

—Je l'ai reçu. Répondit la tante Pétunia.

Harry fut bombardé de questions plus ou moins posées :

—Encore cette grosse femme avec les deux détraqués? Ou bien l'homme avec la vieille voiture? Demandait l'oncle Vernon.

—Non, ce n'est pas eux.

—On va enfin pouvoir vivre normalement. Sans les truques de dingues que tu apportait ici. Et comment vont-ils venir te chercher?Dit l'oncle Vernon.

—Je n'en sais rien. Ils ont les moyens de se procurer toutes sortes de choses donc je ne sais pas. Répondit Harry.

—Rendu qu'ils nous débarrassent de toi, sans trop ce faire remarquer. Répliqua l'oncle Vernon, ne croyant pas trop ce que venait de lui dire Harry.

—Si Narcissa Malfoy et Sirius Black se font remarqué, mais pour de bonnes raisons. Leur manoir est immense et luxueux.

—Sirius Back? Demanda Pétunia la bouche grande ouverte.

—C'est qui ça Sirius? Demanda Vernon

—Le prisonnier qui a été recherché par tous les services de police inimaginable, même chez les tu-sais-quoi.

Pour passer l'après-midi, Harry plaça tout ce qu'il allait garder dans un coin de la chambre. Ce ne lui fut pas très difficile de choisir. Tous ce qui était « sorcier » ou livre de lecture lui appartenait. La plupart des vêtements qu'il avait, appartenaient anciennement à Dudley et le reste, il les avait achetés dans des boutiques de sorciers. À un moment donné, un oiseau au plumage argenté cogna à sa fenêtre. Harry alla l'ouvrir et prit l'enveloppe que lui tendait l'oiseau. Il l'ouvrit et lut:

**Harry, nous allons aller te chercher en voiture. On serait supposé être là en après-midi. Draco à quelque chose d'important à te dire avant demain, c'est qu'il dit.**

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien me vouloir celui-là? » se demanda Harry, sans méchanceté, avant de reprendre sa lecture. L'écriture n'était plus la même. Ça disait que Malfoy voulait se marrer en faisant des canulars aux Dursleys en expliquant son plan, puis demandait à Harry s'il était d'accord avec le plan.

_Salut Potter, J'ai eu une idée pour pouvoir nous marrer de tes moldus. Pour ton cousin, j'ai quelques bonbons de Pré-au-Lard. Pour ton oncle et ta tante, on va être sur notre 31 « comme s'il avait déjà été mal habillé » et avec la voiture.Et j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'ils sont perfectionnistes et qu'ils n'aiment pas les choses ''hors de l'ordinaire''. Donc j'ai préparé quelques canulars et je voulais t'en avertir. Envoie-moi ta réponse avant demain._

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry prit un parchemin et écrivit:

_**Salut Malfoy,**_

_**Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, les canulars. J'ai hâte de voir le plan, mais je me demande où t'as pris toutes ces infos. Dit à mon parrain que c'est d'accord et que je suis impatient de le revoir et dis bonjour à ta mère de ma part.**_

_**À demain,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Il pliât le parchemin et le mit dans une enveloppe qu'il donna à l'oiseau.

—C'est pour Draco Malfoy. Lui dit-il en laissant l'oiseau partir avec l'enveloppe.

« Il a l'air d'avoir tellement changé. Il veut qu'on fasse des canulars ensembles. En plus de ce plan dont j'ignore tout. N'empêche que ça va être drôle demain. » Pensa le survivant.

Après le souper, Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit après avoir jeté un sort d'insonorisation et verrouillé sa porte. Le brun repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait le matin même, le genre de rêve qu'il faisait souvent depuis le combat final. Du sang, de meurtre, des amis ou collègues se faire tuer, il avait tous vu. Le pire moment fut lorsque Voldemort tortura Cho devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure. Juste à cette pensée, Harry enragea tellement. Il avait envie de tout détruire. Cho avait été son premier et son seule amour, même si elle l'avat quitter pour Tom Riddle. En plus Cho avait tuer Ginny, cette fille si fragile, si douce. Harry en eut les larmes aux yeux. « ils sont tous morts par ma faute. Si j'aurais…

Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver? Tellement de choses peuvent se produire et pour le savoir, il faut attendre le prochain chapitre et les reviews aident l'auteur dans la création ;-).

Voici c'était le premier chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires pour mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne.

XxXTunder AngelXxX


	2. Dernière journée chez les Dursley

Bonjour tous le monde et je suis vraiment désolé du retard que j'ai pris dans mes fic, mais avec les examens je n'avais pas le choix de faire gros de révision en math:( Tous cas, maintenant la suite, mais avant les Réponses aux Reviews :

demoniac Cat's

Merci de ta review et de tes conseils. Je ne les prends pas mal bien sur et je vais essayer de les mettrent en pratique.

Vert emeraude

Voila le suspense du prochain chapitre. Loll J'ai cru lire que t'aime ça avoir des surprises et bien tu vas aimé cette fic qui en surprendras plus d'un je crois, bien j'espère loll.

patmol

Désolé de t'avoir fais patienté aussi longtemps. J'espère que tu m'en voudras pas. Loll! Pour la dernière phrase, c'est Harry qui repense à quelque chose de son passé, et qui va être expliqué à un moment donné dans la fic.

Slydawn

Je suis contente que t'aime ma fic.

Thealie

Merci pour ta fic. Et bien voila un deuxième chapitre, peut-être pourras-tu porter ton jugement.

Sev Snape

Et bien allo a toi Sev. Voilà la suite, enfin! Tu vas enfin pouvoir savoir quelques affaires qu'on fait Harry et Draco. Mais ce n'est pas tout…

Lyly

Merci pour ta fic et Voila la suite

Natalia

Ta review m'a bien encouragé. Tu ne demandes pas tant que ça mais disons que ses temps-ci j'ai été vraiment occupé avec ma math et c'est pourquoi j'ai pris du retard dans mes fics

Shiny-misS

Salut Vaness. Voilù Enfin! Loll. Tu me l'as assez dit que c'est la première fic que je vais rajouter un chapitre.

celine.sLineC-Line

Voila la suite. J'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 Dernière journée chez les Dursleys**

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure ce matin-là. Il avait hâte de quitter cette maison, le 4 Privet Drive. Une nouvelle vie allait commencer pour lui. Il avait hâte de voir la réaction des Dursley lorsqu'ils allaient voir les Malfoy,

Il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois la mère de Draco, à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Une femme grande et mince. Elle a les mêmes cheveux et les mêmes yeux que Draco. C'est une femme d'une grande beauté.

Lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte, après le dîner, Harry alla accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Bonjour Mme Malfoy et oncle Sirius.

Est-ce que nous pouvons voir ton oncle et ta tante, nous devons leurs parler. Dit Narcissa

Bien certainement, ils sont dans le salon. Suivez-moi, je vais vous y conduire, Répondit Harry

En entrant dans le salon, Harry fit les présentations.

Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, je vous présente Sirius Black, mon parrain et Narcissa Malfoy, sa cousine.

Pendant que les adultes se serrèrent la main, Harry trouva les Dursleys bien tendus. Ce devait être parce qu'il y avaient des sorciers sous leur toit. Depuis que Sirius s'était enfuit de Azkhaban, les Dursley étaient terrorisé dès que l'on prononçait son nom. Lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à la porte, Harry alla ouvrir.

Tient, te voilà Malfoy.

Désolé pour le retard compagnon, je devais apporter quelques petites affaires.

Donc, tu es près à embêter ces moldus?

Comme toujours. Potter tu oublies que je suis un Serpentard. Répondit le blond en affichant un sourire narquois.

Ils partirent en direction du salon.

Ah, Draco te voilà. Dis Narcissa. M. et Mme Dursley, je vous présente mon fils Draco Malfoy.

Enchanté, Monsieur, madame. Dit Draco donnant une poignée de main à l'homme et en déposant un baiser sur la main de la Dame. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Ajouta-t-il.

Ensuite, il alla se placer aux côtés de Harry et lui prit la main. Pendant ce temps, les adultes continuaient de parler de politique et autres domaine d'aristocratie. Personne sauf Dudley n'avait pas encore remarqué que Draco et Harry se tenaient la main. Le garçon Dursley sortit aussitôt du salon. Draco plaça son bras autour de la taille du brun, qui est légèrement plus petit que le blond.

Harry pu apercevoir Pétunia leur lancé un bref regard puis détourner la tête aussitôt. Tous deux voulaient faire réagir les Dursleys, donc ils passèrent à la prochaine étape qui, elle, devrait vraiment les faire réagirent : ils s'embrassèrent.

Ce fut un bruit de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge, qui les interrompit. Lorsqu'ils posèrent les yeux sur les Dursley, ce fut un défi pour eu de ne pas rire de leur expression horrifié.

Draco, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aider Harry à transporter ses choses dans la voiture? Proposa Sirius au blond.

D'accord, j'y vais. Répondit ce dernier.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers l'escalier. Ils pouvaient très bien entendre Sirius et Narcissa essayer d'arranger la situation avec les Dursley. Ça risquait d'être long pour eux.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Harry, fermèrent la porte et partirent dans un fou rire interminable.

T'as vu…leur…expression…C'était trop….Drôle. Dit le blond en essayant d'arrêter de rire.

Leur réaction…était tellement….Prévisible.

Ils finirent par arrêter de rire heureusement pour eux. Sinon ils auraient connu ce qu'était mourir de rire. Ayant fini de rire du petit cri aigu qu'avait fait Pétunia et les yeux horrifiés de Vernon, les deux garçons emportèrent les choses à Harry dans la voiture. La dernière fois, ils dire « On va être dans la voiture » pour avertir Narcissa et Sirius.

Les deux garçons s'assirent en arrière.

Malfoy, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé?

Potter, si il t'aurait tué, trop de personnes seraient mortes et je ne serais devenu l'ombre de moi-même.

Mais tu étais son serviteur, non?

Jamais, je ne m'abaisserai à servir un moins ce demi-sang qui devrait être mort d'après ces règles.

Ça sa te ressemble plus. Ca sonne plus Serpentard.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis là. Puis je t'ai sauvé aussi parce que si tu serais mort, j'n'aurais plus personne à embêter ou plus personne pour m'aider à embêter le monde, maintenant.

Ouais vu de cette façon c'est un bon point.

Les deux garçons sentirent la voiture partir en mouvement. Ils ne posèrent aucune question, pensant que c'était Sirius qui conduisait et que Narcissa était à côté de lui. De toute façon, ils ne pouvaient pas voir en avant à cause de la vitre noire.

De la fenêtre du salon, Narcissa et Sirius aperçurent la voiture partir en même temps qu'un bruit de quelqu'un qui s'étouffe dans la cuisine. Ils avaient vu Harry et Draco s'asseoir en arrière, mais qui conduisait la voiture et où voulait-il les amener?

* * *

Voila c'est finis. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Une tite review m'aiderais bien a envoyer le prochain chapitre assez vite. Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver? 

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre…

XxXTunder AngelXxX


	3. Tout le monde a un petit secret

**Disclaimer : **Tout m'appartient sauf quelques lieux et les personnages à part Andréanne qui vient de moi et Akasha qui vient de Anne Rice héhé ( tk pour ce chap)

Griffounette : La voila enfin la suite. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à la publier. Je me suis repris à deux fois pour écrire ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira.

NalaHalliwell et CordonsBle... : Je comprends que tu aille pomé la fic, avec le temps que j'ai pris a updater. Cette fois, le chapitre est plus long et j'espère que tu aimera le lire. Pour l'histoire de famille, de mon point de vue, puisque Lucius est mort il n'y a plus rien pour empêcher Narcissa de faire ce qu'elle veut. Et surtout de prendre en charge le garçon de celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie. (Tu comprendra en lisant la fic)

Thealie : Intéressant ta théorie des extra-terrestres et du gros nounours qui veut que tout le monde joue avec. J'ai trouvé ça mignon, mais ce n'est pas ça. C'est moi qui veut aller jouer avec le gros nounours ;) Je sais, le chapitre était très court. Celui-ci est plus long et j'espère que tu le trouveras encore plus intéressant.

Vert Emeraude : Pour le baiser, c'était juste l'intuition ;p Pour la voiture, et bien tu le découvrira en partie dans ce chapitre.

Sev Snape : Pour l'histroire de se mettre ensemble, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre(dsl) mais un lien commence à se créer. Pour les relations homosexuelles, c'est comme dans notre monde. Il y a des personnes qui ne l'acceptent pas, tandis que d'autres l'accepte.

Shiny-misS : Je le sais. C'était vraiment trop court. Voilà! Tu vas enfin pouvoir en savoir plus. Je ne sais pas comment ça va finir puisque maintenant j'écris au fur et a mesure, depuis ce chapitre. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai changé à l'histoire initiale. Ce chapitre m'a prit du temps parce que je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose à la version initiale, donc j'ai rajouter des choses, mais lo j'ai bloqué donc j'ai éffacé le chap pi je l'ai refait et le voilà. J'espère que tu vas continuer de la lire.

Un gros merci pour vos reviews, elle m'encourage vraiment et je vais essayer de poster au plus tard à tout les deux semaines…

Roulement de tembour pour le 3ième chapitre de ma fic.

**CHAPITRE 3 : TOUT LE MONDE A UN PETIT SECRET**

Narcissa alla voir se qui se passait dans la cuisine. Elle vit Dudley qui avait la langue aussi longue qu'un lézard de taille humaine aurait, mais triplement plus grosse. Elle avait un joli coloris vert néon et tout ce qu'elle touchait restait collés a elle. Narcissa fit venir Sirius. Ce dernier s'y connaissait plus en farce de mauvais goût comme elle appelait ça.

--« Narcissa, je te dis que Draco et Harry sont forts. Ils ont modifié un de nos gags préférés pour le rendre meilleur… »

--« Sirius! »Le gronda l'aristocrate blonde. « Tu devrais arrêter les effets de ce bonbon, au lieu d'admirer leur œuvre. »

--« D'accord cousine, d'accord. » Dit-il en roulant les yeux.

Sirius lança un sort pendant que Narcissa retenait les Dursley.

--« Il devrait s'en être remis dans moins d'une heure. C'est pas tout, mais nous faut qu'on parte. Au revoir. »

--« Je suis ravie de t'avoir revue Pétunia. » (Lily et Narcissa étaient de bonnes amies, donc elle venait souvent chez elle lorsqu'elles étaient à Poudlard.)

Les deux sorciers transplanèrent à Poudlard pour trouver de l'aide.

----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------

Dans la voiture, Harry et Draco ne parlaient pas beaucoup. Harry avait le sourire aux lèvres, mais Draco voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Le fait de parler de cette « fameuse » soirée devait lui avoir rappelé ce qui s'est passé. Draco mit de la musique, sachant que à Poudlard, le brun partait se promener dehors ou allait à la tour d'astronomie avec un MP3 version sorcier. Non, il ne l'espionnait pas, il veillait juste à ce que dans ses moments de désespoirs, le Gryffondor ne fasse pas de bêtises.

« _Personne n'a remarqué que Potter a changé, qu'il est plus sombre. Je me demande comment ils font pour ne pas avoir remarqué que leur ami est malheureux. Faut dire que depuis la fin de la guerre ils sont toujours collés un à l'autre. Peut-être aussi qu'ils y croient tous à ce sourire qu'il utilise pour cacher ses sentiments véritables. Peut-être que je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué, parce que je suis un as dans ce domaine, du sourire faux et du sarcasme. Ne pas montrer ses faiblesses._ » Pensa tristement Draco.

« _Je vais enfin avoir la paix. Sirius ne me fera pas travailler comme les Dursley. Une chance qu'il est là, sinon j'aurais perdu espoir il y a longtemps. Au moins lui, il ne lèvera jamais la main sur moi, comme Vernon s'en est donné le plaisir tellement de fois. _» Pensait Harry.

La chaleur commençait à monter dans la voiture. Les deux ados se prirent une bouteille de punch aux fruits explosif. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les deux garçons tombèrent endormis.

À l'avant de la voiture, deux personnes sourirent en apprenant que leur plan a fonctionné. Ils baissèrent le chauffage de la partie arrière de la lamborgizine; leur chef n'aimait pas lorsque ses prisonniers aient le sang trop chaud.

----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------

--« Je vous le dit Dumbledore, ils se sont fait kidnapper… »

--« Ne dis pas de bêtises Sirius, les mangemorts ont tous étés anéantis lors de la guerre, tous comme Voldemort. »

--« Dumbledore, ils étaient dans la voiture et la voiture est partit. Comment expliquez vous cela alors? »

--« C'est facile Narcissa, ils ont fugué. Ils l'ont déjà fait. »

--« Non, MAIS ÇA VAS PAS? ILS ONT ÉTÉ KIDNAPPÉS ET ON A BESOIN DE VOUS. »

--« Ils n'ont fait qu'une fugue. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont revenir. »

Sirius sortit de la pièce rouge de colère, Narcissa à sa suite.

--« Non mais, il croit quoi ce vieux rabougris, qu'il sait tous, juste parce qu'il est tout ridé et qu'il porte des lunettes en demi-lune. »

--« Viens, on a encore un espoir. »

Narcissa entraîna le brun enrager dans les cachots.

--« Non! Je n'vais pas voir cette chauve-souris de Rogue. »

--« Oh que si tu vas venir. Il est notre dernier espoir, n'oublie pas que c'est pour Harry qu'on fait ça. »

--« M'ouais »Grommela l'Ancien prisonnier d'Azkaban.

Narcissa toqua quatre fois à la porte de l'appartement du maître de potion. On put entendre un « Quoi » de l'Autre côté de la porte.

--« Severus, c'est Narcissa. J'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est urgent. » Ordonna presque la blonde.

Le professeur de potion vint ouvrir. Sirius et Narcissa entrèrent.

--« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici lui? »

--« Du calme Rogue, c'est à cause de vos neveux qu'on est ici. »

--« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Draco? » Dit-il en changeant de ton.

--« Il a embarqué avec Harry dans la voiture et ensuite la voiture est partit en nous laissant chez les moldus. »

--« C'est sûrement Harry qui a du faire quelque chose. » Accusa Rogue.

--« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas TON neveu qui aurait fait quelque chose. » Se défendit Sirius.

--« Ehh les homme, je vous rappelle qu'on est ici parce que vos neveux on été enlevé et que vous devrez vous entraider… »

--« Comme si je pourrais m'associer avec une langue de vipère comme lui. »

--« Jamais je ne vais coopérer avec ce chien galeux. »

--« C'est une chauve-souris… »

--« Espèce de sac à puces… »

--« WOW! C'est assez les enfantillage là. On dirait un vieux couple marié.

--« Quoi? » Répondirent les deux concernés.

--« Je tient a vous répéter qu'on a pas de temps à perdre avec vos dispute. En plus qu'on ne sait même pas où ils sont. »

--« Avez-vous été en parler à Dumbledore »

--« Oui, pi y nous a envoyer sur les roses. »

--« Faut dire qu'il est bizarre depuis la mort de Jedusort. »

--« Mais Severus, ayant fait partit de ses partisans, y'aurais-tu quelqu'un, qui est encore en vie, qui pourrait en vouloir à Harry et Draco? »

--« Pour Harry, c'est facile, tous le monde du côté obscure veulent le voire mort. Mais pour ce qui est de Draco, je ne sais pas. »

--« Ouais, mais n'oublie pas qu'il a aidé Harry a tuer Tom. D'après moi, ils prennent ça pour une trahison. »

--« De ce point de vu… En fin de compte t'es pas si idiot Black. »

--« Rogue, penses-tu que tu pourrais les trouver? »

--« J'ai une idée de où ils pourraient être. Mais avant, faudrait préparer quelques affaires, parce qu'on risque d'avoir besoin d'aide. »

--« Sirius va t'aider, parce que moi je suis nul en potion. En attendant je vais aller fouiller dans les livres pour trouver quelques informations qui seraient utiles. »

Elle partit aussitôt laissant les deux hommes entre eux. Elle savait que sinon, ils s'auraient chamaillé pour ne pas travailler ensemble. Elle savait que de tout façon leur dispute n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas se montrer leur sentiments.

« _De vrais gamins parfois. C'est à ce demander qui est plus raisonnable entre les neveux ou les parrains. Les neveux passent leurs temps à s'envoyer à l'infirmerie. Les parrains eux passent leurs temps à s'insulter ou s'ignorer depuis Poudlard. Vraiment, ils sont aussi pire l'un que l'autre. Bon faut revenir à ma recherche là. _» Pensa Narcissa.

--« On va faire une potion affaiblissante, avec quelques potions déstabilisantes et une potion Soleil-en-Boule. »

--« On est mieux de se dépêcher alors, mais pour la Soleil-en-Boule, j'ai un truc pour qu'a soit prête plus vite… »

----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------XXX----------

Harry se réveilla avec un méchant mal de tête et l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Il se souvenait de ce qui c'était passé chez les Dursley, et après, d'avoir monté dans la lamborgizine. Il s'ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un bouger à côté de lui.

--« Malfoy? »

--« Oui? »

--« C'était juste pour savoir qui était là. » Puis en regardant autour de lui, il ajouta : « Ehh sais-tu où est-ce qu'on est? »

--« Ehh »Dit le blond évaluant l'endroit. « Dans un cachot. »

--« Ouais, mais y'a un lit comme à Poudlard. »

--« Ça Potter, c'est parce que la personne qui nous a enlevé, ne veulent pas qu'on soit maltraité à ce que je vois. »

--« C'est bien weird ça. »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une jolie femme habillée d'une robe médiévale bourgogne et pourpre. Elle a les cheveux rouge, tout comme ses yeux. Elle a la peau très pale. Draco comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une vampire.

« _Oh oh! Mais que veut-elle faire de nous. Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit juste pour se nourrir. Et Shit! C'est celle que j'ai faillis tuer dans la bataille. Je l'aurais eu si elle ne s'aurait pas transformé en chauve-souris. Je suis dans la bouse. Mais pourquoi nous avoir kidnappé et nous mettre dans une pièce comme ici… _» Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la femme parler.

--« Ma maîtresse va venir vous voir demain. Pour aujourd'hui, elle doit se reposer. Vous avez le lit là-bas et un elfe est mit à votre disposition. N'essayez même pas de vous enfuir, ce serait peine perdue. Il y a aussi une salle de bain là-bas dans le coin. » Puis elle repartit, après avoir lancé un regard de vengeance au blond.

--« Malfoy, que c'est-il passé? »

--« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

--« Lorsqu'elle t'a regardé, on dirait qu'elle t'aurait Aveda Kedavré si elle aurait pu. »

--« As-tu remarqué la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le visage? C'est moi qui lui ai fait pendant la guerre. Faut aussi dire que j'ai décapité sa sœur. C'est une grosse famille de vampires. »

--« On est dans la bouse alors. »

--« Ouais, c'est à peu près ça. »

--« Est-ce que tu sais qui est sa maîtresse? »

--« Non, mais j'ai déjà entendu mon père dire que c'était la plus puissante des créatures de la nuit. »

--« Moi je sais qui c'est. C'est Akasha, la mère de tous les vampires. Mais comment ont-ils pu la réveiller? »

--« Comment se fait-il que tu connaisse tous ça et moi non? »

--« Ehhh, c'est grâce à un super film moldu. Si on sort d'ici, il va falloir que je t'emmène regarder ce film.»

--« Je te dis qu'on va sortir d'ici. Sirius et ma mère vont sûrement aller chercher de l'aide. »

--« Mais qui pourrait nous retrouver ici? »

--« Rogue. »

--« J'voudrais trop voir ça. Rogue et Sirius qui collaborent. Pourquoi faut-il que nous soyons enfermés? On manque ce fabuleux spectacle. »

--« Tantôt tu parlais de comment ils ont pu la réveiller. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose d'important de savoir comment? »

--« Elle est une arme de dernier recours. Sa soif de pouvoir la rend très dangereuse. Elle tue tous ceux qui osent se mettre sur sa route. »

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre. Les dommages de la guerre lui revinrent en mémoire. Les vampires avaient joué un grand rôle du côté sombre. Puis ensuite ce fut son oncle qui venait dans sa chambre le soir lorsqu'il était saoul. Il venait pour se dérager en le frappant ou encore en le violant. Il se rappela de cette fois, lorsqu'il venait d'avoir douze ans.

---------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------

C'était les vacances d'été, Harry était chez les Dursley. Le jour, il avait comme habitude d'aller traîner à la bibliothèque avec Andréanne. Ce jour là, ils étaient partis ce promener dans le cimetière. Andréanne voulait aller saluer ses grands-parents enterrer là. Rendu à l'intérieur de la grille du cimetière, Harry avait une impression bizarre. Tsé le genre d'impression que quelque chose va se passer. Il aurait du écouter son instinct et partir de là avec son amie. Malheureusement il ne fit pas et Andréanne se fit tuer par un vampire. Harry avait bien essayé d'empêcher ça, mais tout ce qu'il se rappelait d'avoir apprit de sa première année à Poudlard ne lui servait à rien. De plus, il était figé par la peur. Toute la scène qui se passa sous ses yeux était douloureuse pour lui.

Andréanne était sa meilleure amie depuis toujours. Et maintenant il la voyait souffrir et ne pouvait rien faire. Lorsqu'elle fut morte, le vampire le regarda et lui dit : « Ton tour viendra assez vite, n'aie pas peur. » puis il disparut dans la nuit.

Harry s'effondra par terre, tremblant et en larme. Il était effrayé et épuisé à cause de ce qui venait de ce passer. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà. Il se dépêcha d'entrer au 4 Privet Drive, espérant que personne n'ait remarqué qu'il n'ait pas rentré. Malheureusement pour lui, l'oncle Dursley l'attendais, plus saoul que d'habitude et encore plus énervé.

Harry se souviendra toujours de cette nuit où il a souffert plus que jamais. Vernon ne l'avait pas épargné. Il l'avait obligé à le sucer et ensuite, il l'a prit violemment. Le jeune garçon c'est senti déchiré, il avait affreusement mal. Il pleurait, ce qui excita davantage le vieux. Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'est que tout finisse. Il n'en pouvait plus. Lorsque Vernon sortit de la chambre, Harry s'écroula pour la seconde fois et cette fois, une aura fit que personne ne pouvait entrer dans sa chambre. Il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme bercer par son agonie intérieur.

-----------------------------------------Fin du flash back-----------------------------------

Draco vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il vit que le Gryffondor pleurait, il le prit dans ses bras. Le brun se laissa faire. Draco lui parla un peu et Harry sembla revenir à lui.

« _Ehh qu'est-ce que je fais assis par terre? Mais pourquoi me tient-il dans ses bras? Que c'est-il passé? Mais j'aime bien cette sensation. On dirait qu'il me réconforte, mais pourquoi?_ »

--« Lorsque je suis venus m'asseoir, tu pleurais, donc je t'ai pris dans mes bras. Désolé, c'est comme un réflexe lorsque quelqu'un pleure. » Expliqua-t-il en voyant Harry lever les yeux vers lui. « Surtout toi, Harry. » pensa le blond en imaginant à quel point il a du souffrir.

--« Merci. »

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment.

--« Ehh j'pense que je commence à avoir faim. »

--« Faisons venir l'elfe alors. »

L'elfe leur apporta des sous-marins et du punch au fruit. Lorsque l'elfe fut partit, Draco prit la nourriture et la jeta dans le feu.

--« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

--« Ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose, du punch au fruits? »

--« Ok ouais, mais on fait comment alors pour manger. »

--« On va en faire apparaître.»

--« Ehhh Malfoy, t'oublie quelque chose. On n'a pas nos baguettes. »

--« Je le sais, mais je sais aussi que tu es capable d'en faire sans baguette et moi aussi donc… »

--« Rendu qu'il y est du chocolat. »

--« D'accord. »

Draco mit de la musique. Heureusement que son MP3 sorcier est petit. Il était dans sa poche, donc ils ne lui ont pas enlevé lorsqu'ils les ont emportés dans cette pièce. Ils firent apparaître une pizza. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, il firent apparaître une coupe de fondu au chocolat avec des fruits. La musique était rendue plus scremo. Harry prit un morceau de melon d'eau et le trempa dans le chocolat. Étant avec le rythme de la musique, il donna un coup de la main où il tenait la fourchette et le morceau de melon alla s'écraser sur la tête de Draco.

--« Aïe! Mes beaux cheveux. »Dit le blond indigné.

--« T'auras qu'a te laver tantôt. »

Draco prit un morceau de pomme et le trempa dans le chocolat. Il le lança à Harry qui le reçut sur la joue. Harry prit un morceau de banane et lorsqu'il fut trempé dans le chocolat, il le lança. Une bataille de chocolat fondu s'en suivit. Ils finirent par terre, crampées de rire, chatouillant l'autre.

--« Si tu continu… Je vais mourir…De rire… »

--« D'accord… Mais pas avant que tu m'aie supplié » Rigola Draco en le chatouillant de plus belle.

--« Dray… s'te plait… »

Le blond s'arrêta et se coucha à côté du Survivant. Ils reprirent leurs souffles.

--« C'est pas juste, t'es plus grand que moi. » Bouda le brun

--« D'à peine deux centimètre. »

--« T'es plus grand quand même. »

--« Dahh! »

--« C'est pas tout, mais je pense que je vais aller me laver. Je suis tout… chocolaté. »

--« C'est pas de ma faute moi, tu voulais quelque chose avec du chocolat. »

--« Ouais, mais je ne pensais pas à l'avoir sur moi genre… Mais faut dire que ça te va bien le chocolat. »

--« Woaw tout un compliment. Je le sais que je suis un dieu. » Fit-il Vantard.

--« Ehh… C'est pas ce que je disais. »

Harry rougis, mais blêmit aussitôt. Il fut prit d'étourdissement. Draco le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne s'écroule. Il le porta jusqu'au lit où il le déposa. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

--« Harry, que c'est-il passé? »

--« Ehhh … … j'ai eu un flashback et des étourdissements. »

--« Tu dois être épuisé. Tu dois te reposer. »

--« Mais je dois prendre une douche. Sinon je vais salir le lit. » Répondit le brun affaibli.

--« Je vais aller avec toi alors, au cas où ces étourdissements te reprendrait. »

--« Ok, mais t'es mieux de ne pas profiter de la situation. »

--« Potter, de ce côté je joue fairplay. »

Harry opta finalement pour un bain, moins dangereux. Draco se tourna de bord, le temps que le brun entre dans le bain rempli de mousse à la vanille.

--« Tu peux te retourner Malfoy. »

--« D'accord. »

Le Serpentard s'assit par terre, adossé contre le mur, de manière à pouvoir veiller sur le Survivant.

--« Dis, est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de malaise? »

--« Non. Avant j'avais ma cicatrice qui chauffait quand Voldemort était proche ou s'il ressentait une émotion intense. Mais depuis qu'il est mort, ça ne m'était plus arrivé. »

--« C'est peut-être à cause du punch qu'on avait prit dans la voiture. »

--« Je ne penserais pas. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle manigance. J'ai une mauvaise impression et je me trompe rarement. »

Harry se gratta le bras. Il avait quelque ligne verticales qui cicatrisait sur sont avant bras gauche. Mais il remarqua qu'il avait une marque au poignet droit, mais qu'il ne se rappelait pas s'avoir fait.

--« Potter, qu'est-ce que t'as au bras? » Demanda-t-il aillant remarqué que Harry regardait un peu trop son poignet.

--« C'est juste une marque que je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu. »

--« Peut-être que tu ne l'avais pas remarqué parce qu'elle n'y était pas avant. »

Le blond s'approcha pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. En même temps, il remarqua les cicatrices qu'il avait sur l'autre bras.

« _Harry, pourquoi en es-tu arrivé à ce point? Tes amis auraient due remarquer que tu n'allais pas. Mais pour en arriver à ce point. L'automutilation n'est pas une solution au contraire. Je veux t'aider pour que tu ne souffres plus. Te voir ainsi dans ces conditions me fait affreusement mal. Je veux que tu sache que je suis là moi._»

--« J'ai la même marque. Ce doit être à cause d'eux. »

--« Merde! »

--« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

--« Dans une télé série moldue, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, lorsqu'ils ont tué le maître des vampires, ils l'avaient juste enterrer après. Mais ses fidèles l'ont quasiment fait revenir grâce au sang des personnes qui étaient présentes lorsqu'il a été enterré. »

--« Mais Voldemort n'a même pas été enterré, je veux dire qu'il n'y avait personne à part peut-être ses partisans. »

--« Peut-être que dans notre cas, ils ont juste besoin du sang des personnes qui l'ont tué. À moins que Akasha ne veule en faire son roi. Si elle réussit, c'est vrai qu'on est dans la bouse.»

--« Sirius ou ma mère risque de nous trouver avant. » « _Du moins, je l'espère._ » pensa-t-il.

Lorsque Harry eut finis de prendre son bain, Draco se retourna le temps qu'il s'habille. Se fut ensuite son tour de prendre un bain. Après, ils jetèrent un sort de nettoyage à leurs vêtements tâcher de chocolat afin que Akasha ne le sache pas pour la magie sans baguette.

Ils allèrent alors se coucher. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Draco fit jouer du Mentake, comme musique de fond. Spin Me Around fut la première chanson. Ils se couchèrent côte à côte. Regardant le plafond, ils parlèrent un peu, jusqu'à ce que Harry s'endorme. Draco le regarda dormir quelques instants avant de s'endormir. Au milieu de la nuit, Draco se réveilla. Le brun à ses côtés s'agitait, comme s'il cauchemardait. Draco le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Il put sentir son camarade se détendre. Il essuya ensuite les larmes qui avaient coulés sur les joues du brun. Il se rendormit en le berçant.

**_Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Que pensez-vous qu'il va arriver? Sirius, Rogue et Narcissa réussiront-ils a sauver les deux ados à temps? Akasha réussira-t-elle à exécuter son plan et en quoi consiste-t-il?Et que vient faire Andréanne la-dedans? Tant de questions dont vous trouverez la réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Et oui, je posterais plus vite cette fois. _**

À la prochaine

xXxTunderangeLxXx


	4. Retour mérité à la normal

petite grenouille : La voilà enfin!! Loll a la prochaine bisous

Vanesse: Un autre chapitre à te mettre sous la dent loll Pour ce qui est de Dursley, je l'aime pas dans le HP de JK Rowling, pi je l'aime po plus dans mes histoire, mais c'est comme so que jle vois. JE te le dis que je suis fière de mon Dray toute cute. Pour les dégâts qu'à posé Akasha c'est dans le prochain chapitre.

Thealie : Maintenant tu vas pouvoir reviewer. Désolé pour le retard… J'espère que tu aimes autant ma fic.

hermigranG : Merci pour le compliment. Pour l'update, je sais que je pourrais faire mieux, mais l'inspiration n'est pas toujours au beau fixe.

zaika :TADAM!!!! Voilà la suite. A+

Liz Johins: J'pense t'avoir répondus par MSN l'autre fois, voici donc la suite de ma fic.

**Chapitre 4 : Retour mérité à la normal **

--« Faut que t'ajoute la fleur de pissenlit mentholé maintenant! » Ordonna Rogue.

--« Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te dise que je sais comment faire ses potions. »

--« Pas les mienne. Ce sont des potions améliorées. »

--« Rogue, je suis un pro moi aussi en potion. En connaissant les bases, on peut faire se qu'on veut avec une potion. »

--« Rrrrgggghhh!!! »

--« Mais qu'il est râleux le Serpent. »

--« Que veux-tu, c'est le résultat de ma jeunesse que t'as bousillé » « _Oups! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de dire ça?_ »

--« Hein??? » Répondit Sirius déboussolé.

--« Laisse, j'ai rien dit. »

--« Non, qu'est-ce que t'as dis? » « _Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Que je lui ai gâché la vie? _»

--« C'est rien d'important. »

--« Je veux savoir. » Fit Sirius autoritaire.

--« Tumasbousillélavie » Marmonna le maître des potions.

--« Quoi??? »

Rogue regardait son chaudron, n'osant pas regarder son amour depuis Poudlard. Sirius lui, ne savait plus où se mettre. Il ne pensait pas qu'il avait affecté autant la vie du prof de potion lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Il l'avait toujours trouvé un peu spécial. Mais, pourtant, il l'a toujours insulté et on peut même dire maltraiter. Mais il ne pensait pas que son adversaire en était à ce point blessé.

« _Cela voulait-il dire qu'il m'aimait bien? Non, j'pense pas, il n'a jamais aimé personne à part lui-même._ » Il put aperçut une larme couler sur la joue de l'ancien Serpentard. Par réflexe, il l'essuya avec son doigt, et caressa les lèvres du noir. Quelques instants plus tard, ils reprirent leurs esprits et se remirent à la potion.

--« Eh pourrais-tu… Me passer la mandragore? » Demanda le batman (homme chauve-souris) en rougissant.

--« Ehh, ouais minute. » Dit l'autre, aussi embarrassé.

Ils finirent les trois potions: une d'un vert métallique, une mauve et la dernière ressemblait étrangement à du sang, mais elle allait être la potion fatale contre Akasha. Ils prirent d'autres potions qui pourraient les aider et allèrent ensuite rejoindre Narcissa à la bibliothèque.

--« As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile? » Demanda Snape.

--« Ouais, un livre moldu. Il nous sera très utile, c'est mon instinct qui me le dit. »

--« Si tu le dis. » Ajouta Patmol.

--« Nous devrions peut-être partir puisque vous avez fini vos potions. C'est où est-ce qu'on va au juste?»

--« Vous n'avez qu'à me suivre. Je ne peux pas vous le dire ou même vous le montrer sur une carte. Et je ne serais même pas censé pouvoir vous le montrer, mais disons que j'ai plus d'une paille à mon balai» (genre plus d'une corde à mon arc)

Ils partirent en direction de où les apportaient l'ancien Mangemort dans la lamborgizine de Rogue.

XxX----------xXx----------XxX----------xXx----------XxX----------xXx----------XxX

Harry se réveilla un peu mêlé. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit où il est, ni du pourquoi il y est. Il leva les yeux, pour apercevoir le joli visage de Draco. Là, il remarqua qu'il était couché sur son torse et que le blond l'enlaçait de ses deux bras. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Il se posa plusieurs questions, jusqu'à ce que quelques petits flashes lui reviennent. La voiture, le réveille dans cette pièce, son mal de tête, le repas et le dodo. Mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il était dans les bras de son ancien ennemi. Puisque le blond dormait, Harry ne voulait pas le réveiller et de toute façon il était bien ainsi.

Lorsque Draco ouvrit les yeux, il regarda par réflexe Harry qui était encore sur son torse.

--« Ello Draco. »

--« Bonjour Harry. »

--« Ehh pourquoi je suis couché sur toi? »

--« Tu as cauchemardé je crois. Tu étais agité et tu pleurais… Désolé.»

--« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. T'es mignon, tu sais?»

--« … »

--« Faudrait peut-être se décoller, au cas où on aurait de la visite. »

--« Ouais »

Justement, une fille entra. Elle semblait avoir près de 19 ou 20 ans. Cette fille lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la baguette dessus.

--« Vous voilà enfin réveillé. Ma maîtresse va venir vous voir plus tard, pour l'instant elle est occupée. »

--« Mais pourquoi elle veut nous voir au juste? »

--« Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut la vieille? » S'impatienta Draco.

--« Blondinet, je te conseil de ne jamais l'appelé de cette façon lorsqu'elle sera là. » Avertit la fille.

Harry la reconnut alors. « _Fuck!!! Mais comment est-ce possible? Elle n'avait que douze ans lorsque ça c'est passé…_ »

--« Tu sauras que je parle comme je veux à qui je veux. » Répliqua le Serpentard.

--« Ton insolence te coûtera très cher le jeune. »

--« Boff… »

--« Pourquoi travail-tu pour elle? Je veux dire, comment ça ce fait? Le vampire t'a tué devant moi, je l'ai bien vu. »

--« Harry, lorsque tu t'es évanoui il m'a ramené ici et Elle m'a transformé. » Raconta la fille avec un large sourire.

--« … » Le brun ne savait plus quoi dire. Il était dévasté. Andréanne avait l'air de tellement aimer sa condition. Elle s'est même battue contre l'Ordre au Duel final. Cette fille n'est plus celle qui a été, jadis, sa meilleure amie. Avant, elle était gentille, elle n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Maintenant son regard est habité par la haine et le mal.

--« Surtout, ne pleure pas petit bébé à sa moman. Mais que je suis bête, elle n'est plus là pour venir te consoler, parce qu'elle a crevé. » Dit-elle cruellement à Harry avec un sourire satisfait du résultat donné.

Harry était effondré sur le sofa, regardant le feu, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à cette nulle. Il se reforgea un masque d'indifférence et se tourna vers son ancienne amie et dit :

--« N'aie pas peur pour ça, il y a longtemps que j'ai surmonté cette étape. Mais à ce que je vois, tu es toujours resté la même; naïve et incapable d'agir par toi-même. Tu n'as jamais appris à évoluer. Faut dire que lorsqu'on ne peut pas se passer de ses parents pour la moindre chose, on ne doit pas apprendre grand-chose. » Harry regardait toujours les flammes en lui parlant. « C'est pourquoi je dis que tu es une parfaite pute pour une moins que rien, puisque t'es une loser. » Pour cette dernière phrase, le survivant se tourna vers la vampire.

Cette dernière venait de se faire dire la vérité, ce qu'elle n'accepta pas. Elle se lança sur Harry. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'une immense beauté. Elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts.

--« Je t'ai bien avertis de ne jamais touché à un de leur cheveu. » Rugit-elle avant de la faire disparaître en cendre.

--« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Elle n'est pas vieille, du moins pour le look, je dirais même plutôt canon, pour un vampire. » Chuchota le blond à Harry, qui lui donna un coup de coude.

--« Laisse le parler. J'aime bien entendre le monde me glorifier avant leur mort. » Dit Akasha.

--« Je ne te vantais pas du tout, au contraire. Dire que j'ai faillit tripper sur une vieille. »

--« Le brun, il me le faut intact. Le blond, rendu qu'il soit en vie. Mais faites-leur payer ce qu'ils viennent de faire. » Ordonna la noire à Crabbe et Goyle senior.

--« D'accord Maîtresse. » Dirent les serviteurs

Les dits serviteurs s'emparèrent de Draco et Harry et les emportèrent dans un cachot rempli d'instruments de torture.

--« On est fait Potter. Ravi de t'avoir connu. »

--« Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. » Essaya de se convaincre le survivant.

XxX----------xXx----------XxX----------xXx----------XxX----------xXx----------XxX

En arrivant, Rogue leur jeta un sort pour cacher leur présence, qui leur permettrait de passer les barrières magiques. Ensuite, ils entrèrent dans le gigantesque manoir. Ils se dirigèrent vers un grand escalier.

--« Attention, faites comme moi. »

À la 10e marche, Rogue tapa deux fois du pied et sauta. Il disparut aussitôt, comme aspiré par la marche. Les autres firent la même chose. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle avec plusieurs portes de bois. L'atmosphère était sinistre et une odeur acre de chair et de sang pourri était présente dans l'air.

--« Pat, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour détecter les pièges. » Chuchota le maître de potion.

Sirius s'avança alors à sa hauteur. Il se mit à renifler et à inspecter l'endroit du regard. Il y avait un long couloir qui passait de leur droite à leur gauche. Un autre couloir, le croisait, plus loin. De la vapeur venait de sous eux. Ils étaient sur une passerelle en pierre ou en marbre, qui passait par ces couloirs.

--« Attention! Il y a un dragon sous nous. Au moindre faux mouvement on risque de tomber. Surtout ne vous approcher pas des bords, il y a de larges fentes invisibles. Ne marchez pas sur les 5e marches, elles sont branché à un mécanisme.»

--« Mais Rogue, pourquoi ne connais-tu pas cet endroit? »

--« Ma chère Narcissa, je te ferais remarqué qu'on est dans les cachots, où se trouve donjons, salles de tortures et autres. Il ne m'est jamais adonné d'être amené ici, et merci à Merlin pour ça. On est chez Akasha, la reine de tous les vampires. En un seul regard elle peut vous faire prendre en feu ou bouillir de l'intérieur. Ne la regardez jamais dans les yeux… Maintenant, Sirius, par où on va?»

--« Ils ont été entraîner par la gauche, il y a moins d'une journée. »

Ils partirent vers la gauche. Sirius s'arrêta devant une porte.

--« C'est trop facile, ça n'en est presque inquiétant. C'est trop silencieux. » Dit Narcissa.

Comme il alla pour toucher à la poignée de porte, Rogue le poussa.

--« Si tu y touche, tu recevra une décharge électrique. Regarde il y a de l'eau par terre et de l'électricité statique qui fait de petites étincelles. »

--« Mais Harry et Draco sont passé par ici, j'en suis certain. Je sens leur odeur. »

--« Peut-être que c'est un piège. » Dit Narcissa

--« Peut-être que non. » Ajouta Rogue. « Si je me fis à ce que je sais, on devrait essayer d'y aller. »

Ils firent disparaître l'eau, mais elle se remplaça en gélatine mouvante. Rogue lança un sort à la gélatine pour la faire tomber dans la fente qu'il y a par terre. Maintenant fallait trouver un moyen de pouvoir ouvrir la porte, mais sans en approcher trop, pour ne pas tomber.

--« Narcissa, est-ce que tu as de la soie dentaire dans ta bourse? » Demanda Sirius.

--« Oui, comme toujours. Pourquoi? »

--« Sort le et aussi ton aérosol pour le corps. »

--« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec ça? » Demanda la blonde en sortant les objets demandés.

--« Ahhhh! Laisse-moi t'aider. » Dit Rogue qui comprit où voulait en venir Sirius.

Sirius mit le spray en marche, ce qui produisit une brume qui se colla à des cordes qui leurs semblaient invisible. Sirius put en détecter un qui traversait la fente jusqu'à la porte. Rogue prit la soie dentaire et l'attacha à une pierre en haut de la porte. Sirius prit le reste de la soie dentaire que lui tendait Rogue. Il commença à avancer sur la corde en gardant son équilibre grâce au fil dentaire qu'il tenait. En cour de route il dut se pencher à cause d'une corde devant lui à la hauteur de sa taille qui l'aurait fait tomber. Il arriva devant la porte, tourna la poigné et entra. Les autres firent la même chose. Ils étaient encore dans un couloir. Cette fois, l'odeur acre était plus forte, plus écoeurante que tantôt. Sirius se dirigea vers une porte en chêne avec un cadre rose bonbon.

« Dépêchons-nous, cette senteur me donne la nausée. » Dit Narcissa ayant un haut-le-cœur.

Ils poussèrent la porte et entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une salle de torture. Draco et Harry étaient inconscients, attaché par les poignets aux murs et ils étaient dans un piètre état. Narcissa dut se retenir à Rogue pour ne pas tomber. Faut dire que c'est tout un choc de voir son enfant unique dans cet état. Sirius s'occupa de faire transplaner le corps des deux adolescents, pendant que Rogue essayait de trouver la sortie, tout en surveillant Narcissa, pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas. Il lui donna une potion pour atténuer quelque peu ses nausées.

Dans un tournant, ils rencontrèrent Crabbe et Goyle senior. Sirius donna la tâche de s'occuper des deux ados à Narcissa et alla rejoindre Rogue dans le combat. Ainsi, ils purent les mettre hors combat plus vite. Ils coururent jusqu'au bout du couloir, pour s'apercevoir qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir par où ils étaient entrés. Il fallait maintenant trouver une sortie. Sirius sentit un courant d'air lui parvenir du couloir à droite, ils prirent donc cette direction. Une horde de vampires vint les attaquer. Ils durent faire un bouclier, il y en avait trop pour pouvoir s'en sortir. Rogue lança une de ses potions à l'ail, se qui eut pour effet d'en tuer quelques uns qui envalèrent la fumée de cette potion.

Draco commença à reprendre conscience. Il reconnut vaguement l'endroit où il était, mais pourquoi flottait-il? Non, pas déjà. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette femme, ni aucun autre de ses serviteurs. En regardant en bas, il vit sa mère, Rogue et Sirius.

« Con…tinuez… Porte…verte… » Put-il dire avant de retomber dans les pommes.

Sa mère l'avait entendu. Elle répéta aux deux parrains ce que Draco venait de marmonner. Ils continuèrent donc jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une porte verte. Mais malheur, il y avait 5 portes vertes. Laquelle fallait-ils prendre maintenant, tel est la question. Tous les trois commençaient à être épuisé par leur dépense magique. Ils allèrent vers la seule porte où ils ne sentaient pas d'air venir de la porte. En l'ouvrant, ils arrivèrent dans un escalier. Ils fermèrent la porte pour ralentir les vampires qui leurs couraient encore après. Ils montèrent l'escalier du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Imaginez-vous que l'escalier c'est transformé en tapis roulant. Ils finirent par arriver en haut essoufflés, mais il fallait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'extérieur de cet enfer. L'escalier déboucha dans un couloir vide. Comme ils mirent les pieds dans le couloir, les murs commencèrent à se rapprocher. Ils durent donc traverser le couloir en courant.

Devinez où menait ce couloir. À la salle royale d'Akasha. Au moins ils avaient finit de courir. Narcissa resta avec les deux Poudlariens inconscient, derrière le bouclier tandis que les deux hommes allèrent s'occuper de Akasha, où du moins empêcher qu'elle ne redonne la vie à Voldemort.

Un gros combat commença. Plusieurs sort fusèrent, parfois ratant sa cible et fut absorber par le mur. Voyant que leurs sorts n'avaient pas vraiment d'effets sur Akasha, ils eurent une idée. Ils se prirent par la main, récitèrent une incantation en latin et en grec. Ils furent alors entourés d'un halo de lumière argenté. Un bouclier indestructible se forma alors autour d'eux. Tous les sorts que Akasha leur jetait lui revenaient deux fois plus puissants. Leur pouvoir était augmenté, ils purent donc affaiblir Akasha avec la potion Soleil-en-Boule. Il y avait un paquet avec le nom de Harry dessus, ils l'emportèrent donc.

Sirius vint alors reprendre les deux adolescents en charge, pour laisser Narcissa se reposer. À partir de là, Rogue connaissait le chemin pour sortir. Ils allèrent dans la voiture. Narcissa s'assit en arrière avec les deux garçons. Elle tomba de fatigue. Rogue et Sirius étaient épuisé, mais moins que Narcissa. Le lien qu'ils avaient fait leur avais donné un boost d'énergie, qu'ils savait bien comment en dépenser une partie en arrivant au Manoir. ;)

**Qui a-t-il dans ce paquet?? Qu'est-ce qu'Akasha à a voir là-dedans?? Harry surmontera-t-il ses peurs?? Qu'adviendra-t-il de Sirius?? Et Dumbledor dans tous ça?? Qui sera le prochain professeur de DCFM?? Que de surprises qui vous attendent dans les prochains chapitres… A la prochaine ;)**

_**xXxTunderangeLxXx**_


	5. Le Manoir Malfoy, enfin!

**Chapitre 5 : Le Manoir Malfoy, enfin!!!**

Harry se réveilla dans un grand lit aux couvertures bleues et vertes. Il ne reconnaissait aucunement l'endroit. Il ne se rappelait même plus comment il était arrivé ici. Il se leva et remarqua la richesse des détails et la beauté de l'immense pièce. Lorsqu'il vit que ses choses avaient été placées dans sa chambre, il comprit qu'il était au Manoir Malfoy. Heureusement pour lui, Draco passa dans le couloir. Parce que sérieusement, il saurait perdu dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs.

--« Harry, t'es enfin réveillé!!! »

Un peu plus enthousiaste et Draco lui sautait dessus loll. C'est que Draco commençait à s'ennuyer à ne pas avoir personne à embêter. Narcissa passe sont temps au ministère et Sirius et Rogue, bien ils passent leurs temps enfermés ensemble ou qu'ils sont au ministère pour affaire importante. Draco avait hâte que Harry se réveille pour pouvoir en faire son complice. Que voulez-vous, deux têtes valent mieux qu'une.

--« Il était a peu près temps la marmote » Agoussa le blond.

--« Aïlleuhh! J'ai pas dormis tant que ça. » Dit Harry comme excuse.

--« Ça fait près de quatre jours que tu dors. »

--« Tant que ça! » S'étonna le brun.

--« Yep. Bon, bin habille toi et tu viendras me rejoindre à la cuisine, tu dois avoir faim. »

--« Ehhh petit problème Draco, j'sais pas où elle est, ni le chemin pour mi rendre. »

--« Ha , c'est vrai. Alors dépêche toi de t'habiller. »

--« D'accord chef. »

Le brun enleva son bas de pyjama pour enfiler la première paire de pantalon à sa porté. Lorsqu'il alla pour prendre une t-shirt, il fut prit d'étourdissement et entendit quelque chose murmurer en fourchelangue. Draco remarqua Harry qui chancelait et avait la main sur sa cicatrice, le visage crispé de douleur.

--« Que ce passe-t-il Harry? »

Draco ne savait pas quoi faire. Harry n'est pas quelqu'un de normal. Les évènements des derniers jours n'ont rien fait pour aider à son état. Et Merlin seul sait ce qui leur a été fait lorsqu'ils étaient inconscients. Draco emporta Harry vers le lit quand lui aussi fut prit de vertiges. Ils s'assirent sur le lit. Draco envoya Hedwige chercher Rogue et Sirius, avant qu'ils ne perdent connaissance encore une fois.

Les deux amants n'étaient pas très contents de se faire déranger. C'était mieux d'être important, parce que sinon… En entrant dans la chambre de Harry, ils virent leurs neveux sur le lit et on pourrait quasiment les croires morts si ça ne serait pas de leur torse qui se lève et s'abaisse au rythme de leur respiration. Les deux garçons semblaient agités. Ils étaient tous les deux côte a côte.

--« Que ce passe-t-il? »

--« J'en ai aucune idée. C'est peut-être une tentative d'attaque d'Akasha. »

--« Et comment on peut arrêter ça, si c'est bien une attaque mentale? »

--« Pour ça, on ne peut rien faire, mais on peut les aider avec la potion de blocage. »

--« Je vais la chercher. »

Sirius revient avec une fiole violette argentée. Ils en firent boire à Draco et Harry, qui étaient de plus en plus agités. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se calmèrent. Quelques instants après, ils se prirent la main. À ce moment un halo de lumière bleu-vert les entoura. Rogue et Sirius voulurent s'approcher pour voir ce qui se passait mais ils furent projeter contre le mur. Les deux garçons semblaient communiquer entre eux.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de lutte enragé, une bague apparut à leur pour. C'était un bague en argent, en forme de serpents avec des yeux en bijou : émeraude-noir pour Draco et rubis-diamant pour Harry. Un bijou tout simplement magnifique.

Les deux parrains observèrent la scène, interloqués. Ils n'avaient aucune idées de ce qui était en train de se passer. Les garçons avaient l'air de lutter contre quelque chose dans un autre monde auquel ils n'appartenaient pas.

Harry et Draco étaient face à Akasha et Voldemort. Ils devaient les battre sinon ils ne pourraient jamais ressortir de ce monde irréel. Grâce à leur instinct ils finirent par les vaincre avec la magie sans baguette. Ils se réveillèrent alors, pour retomber dans un lourd sommeil réparateur. Sirius et Rogue les laissèrent dormir et en avertir Narcissa qui s'offrit pour venir les surveiller au cas où il se passerait encore quelque chose.

Ils se réveillèrent à temps pour le souper. Draco amena Harry à la salle à manger, en lui faisant visiter en passant le manoir. Ils s'asseillèrent à la table avec Narcissa, Rogue, Sirius, Tonks et Remus, qui étaient déjà présents.

--« Les marmottes ont enfin finit d'hiberné! » Blagua Remus

--« Boff, mais la j'ai TRÈS faim!! » Répondit Harry aussitôt.

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Harry remarqua qu'il avait une bague à son pouce. La première question qu'il se posa, c'est:Est-ce que c'est bon signe ou non.

Après avoir souper, Harry remonta à sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre et se perdit dans ses pensées. Trop de choses étaient arrivé dans un court lapse de temps. Il devait y penser, toutes ses choses sont très importante, mais il faut trouver une façon pour r'avoir leur baguette magique à Draco et a lui. Parce que maintenant, Akasha le sait pour leur magie sans baguette. Elle doit sûrement préparer une autre attaque pour prochainement. Et cette bague, que fait-elle à mon pouce? Que veut-elle dire? Pourquoi Draco en a une aussi? Non, mais faut j'arrête de penser pour l'instant, sinon je vais m'étourdir.

Harry fit jouer du Otep sur son lecteur CD, il mit le volume très fort et alla s'asseoir dans le sofa face à la cheminée où brûlait un feu qui répandait une douce brise fraîche dans la pièce. Il fixa le feu pendant un éternité avant d'être dérangé par Draco qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sans parler, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, peut-être même des heures. Harry fut le premier à parler.

--« Une partie de Quidditch, ça te dis? »

--« Ouais, bonne idée! »

Les deux garçons prirent leur balai et allèrent au terrain aménagé pour le Quidditch et commencèrent une partie. N'ayant pas joué depuis un bout, ils y passèrent l'après-midi. Ça fait du bien de se dégourdir les membres après avoir dormis aussi longtemps. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'heure du souper était proche. Ils allèrent prendre une douche (chacun dans leur chambre, et oui il y a des salle de bains privés.) et descendirent a la salle à manger.

--« Qui a gagné? » Demanda Sirius pour mettre de l'ambiance.

--« C'est moi!!! » Se vanta Harry.

--« C'est tout normal! C'est mon neveu. » Ajouta Sirius tout joyeux.

--« Mpfff! Siri, Draco est bien meilleur que Harry. C'est seulement un coup de chance qu'à eu Harry. »

Une grosse discussion sur mon neveu est meilleur que le tien s'en suivit. Tout entra en compte: celui qui est le meilleur dragueur, le meilleur en potion, le meilleur en métamorphose, en DCFE, et plein d'autre choses.

-- « De vrais gamins! »

La remarque de Narcissa fit rire les autres.

-- « Alors, comment vont les recherches? » Demanda Harry.

-- « Comme si comme ça. Ce n'est pas facile d'enquêter sans que Dumbledor le sache. » Expliqua Remus.

-- « Le pire, c'est que ces temps-ci, il passe son temps à venir fouiner au ministère. » Ajouta Tonks.

-- « Il doit sûrement se douter de quelque chose, ou tout simplement être au courant de tout. » Suposa Harry.

-- « Pour quel autre raison il ferait tout cela alors qu'avant il ne voulait jamais mettre les pieds au ministère. »

-- « Parce qu'il a peur que vous découvriez quelque chose peut-être. Donc il a quelque chose à cacher. »

-- « Très intelligent ce que vous dites les gars. Nous pensons la même chose. » Dit Lupin

-- « Mais le problème c'est qu'on veut découvrir ce qu'il cache mais on ne sait pas où chercher sans trop éveiller les soupçons. » Expliqua Tonks.

La discussion continua un bon moment encore. Rogue et Sirius finirent par se joindre aux autres. Après le souper, Draco alla dans la bibliothèque du 2e étage, s'assit dans un des fauteuils présents dans la salle et commença à lire son bouquin. Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Harry vint le rejoindre.

-- « Harry, que c'est-il passé? » S'inquiéta le blond en voyant les yeux de Harry bouffis et rouge.

-- « Laisse faire. Veux-tu venir te promener dehors avec moi? J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.»

-- « D'accord Harry. J'arrive. »

Draco ferma son livre, passa à sa chambre prendre une veste et ils allèrent dehors dans le jardin de fleurs, d'arbuste et autres magnifiques plantes. Ils marchèrent tranquillement au travers de ces merveilles. Ils se couchèrent par terre, caché par quelques saules.

-- « Draco, merci d'être venu. Sinon, j'pense que je m'aurais perdu. » Blagua Harry, ne voulant pas avouer qu'il avait besoin de la présence du blond à ses côtés, pour se remonter le moral.

-- « Tu marche tout droit et tu finit par sortir en quelque part. »

-- « Ah, j'y avais pas pensé. »

Ils commencèrent à rire. Puis leur rire se calma et ils regardèrent le ciel. Tout était tranquille, un peu trop selon Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à chanter Hakuna Matata (pour ceux qui ne conaisse pas, et bien vous manquer quelque chose. Donc allez écoutez ça et le sourire vous viendra au visage c'est presque immanquable loll.)

Harry se placa sur le coté vers Draco et le regarda comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

-- « Pourquoi tu me regarde de cette façon? »

-- « Tu chante, en plus un truc moldu. Wow! Ehh qu'as-tu fais de Draco Malfoy? »Demanda le brun faignant la surprise.

-- « Tu l'as civilisé. » Répondit le blond avec un grand sourire qui fit fondre Harry.

-- « Et comment ai-je réussis cet exploit? » Demanda le brun en souriant. Draco avait réussit à lui faire oublier pourquoi il avait pleurer tantôt.

-- « Ça mon cher, je me dois de garder le secret. » Dit-il en se plaçant sur le côté pour faire face à Harry.

-- « Et si je veux vraiment le savoir? »

-- « Hakuna Matata! »

-- « Ce qui veut dire? »

-- « Livin' each day as if it's the last... »

-- « C'est pas juste, tu me réponds pas. Pi tu me chante des chansons moldus » Bouda Harry avant de comprendre où voulais en venir le blond.

( pour ceux qui veulent voir le vidéo I want you around c'est a 1minute25)

-- « Can I make the raindrops fall on the desert sand?

Can I pick you up and fly you to a wonderland?

Can I stop the world from turning just to make the day last?

Can I make you smile in the future and forget the past? » Commença Draco en allant s'asseoir sur un banc.

-- « Can you make my heart skip a beat when you hold my hand? »Continua Harry en allant le rejoindre.

-- « If you ask me to » Répondit Draco regardant Harry dans les yeux.

-- « Can you be soul protector and my number one fan? » Chanta Harry en s'asseyant à coté de Draco.

-- « If you ask me to. » Répondit sincèrement Draco.

-- « Can you be the lead in my movie with an A-list cast? »

-- « If you ask me to. »

-- « Can you be the one to make me fall in love so fast?.»

-- « I coul spend all day, tryin' to tell you

all the ways that I adore you.

But I'll symplify and say, » Chantèrent-ils ensemble.

-- « I want you around » Harry se leva tourné vers Draco.

-- « You got a smile so gifted, it could disapear a frown » Draco se leva et s'avança vers lui.

-- « Ooo you got me uplifted everyday. » Le brun en bougeant sur le rythme.

-- « I want you around. » Draco bougea lui aussi sur le rythme.

-- « I'll hang on every word you say »

-- « I know it's not original or profound »

-- « But I want you around. » Harry mima le fait de tourner avec son index.

-- « Would you steal all the stars out of sky for me? » Chanta Harry en avançant.

-- « If you ask to me. » Répondit le blond en reculant.

-- « Would you fall a thousand miles just to fall with me? » Harry avança encore.

-- « If you ask to me. » Draco recula jusqu'à un cerisier.

-- « Would you commit a thousand crimes to do some time with me? » Harry s'avança encore, étant face à face avec Draco.

-- « If you ask to me » Répondit Draco plus sérieux

-- « Would you lie to your family and your friends to me? » Harry se rapprocha encore de Draco.

-- « If you ask me to » Draco commença a trouver les lèvres d'Harry tentantes.

-- « I could spend all day, tryin' to tell you

all the ways that I adore you.

But I'll symplify and say,

I want you ... » Harry approcha ses lèvres de celle de Draco. Ce dernier étant adossé sur le cerisier n'attendait que cela. Il ne restait qu'un simple millimètre à franchir lorsque …

« PAFFF » Les jumeaux Weasley viennent de transplaner, comme réflexe, Harry se recula.

-- « Désolé de vous avoir dérangé les mecs. » Dirent les deux roux.

-- « On chantonnais juste. »

-- « Ah, c'est comme ça que vous appelez ça? »

-- « On devrait entrer, il commence à pleuvoir. » Dit Draco. « Bravo Draco pour l'excuse minable » pensa-t-il.

-- « Ouais, bonne idée. » Confirma Harry qui partit en courant vers le manoir.

Les autres n'urent pas le choix de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils furent entrer, ils montèrent au 2ième étage pour parler. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Draco.

-- « Wow! Jolie vos bagues! » Dit Fred

-- « Où les avez-vous achetés? » Demanda George

-- « On ne les as pas acheté. Elles sont apparues d'elle-même. » Expliqua Harry.

-- « On les avais quand on s'est réveillé. »

-- « Étrange »

-- « Je dirais plus, très étrange. » Ajouta George.

-- « Arrêter donc avec Dupont et Dupont. » Dit Draco, les étonnant par la même occasion. « Oui, je connais des cartoon moldus. » Ajouta-t-il. « Bon on le commence ce film. »

Harry avait dit qu'il ferait regarder la Reine des Damnés à Draco, voilà qui sera. Puisque les jumeaux sont au courant de l'affaire avec Akasha, Harry les as invité eux aussi à venir le visionner. Harry s'assit à côté de Draco et les jumeaux vinrent allèrent s'asseoir sur un autre sofa. Étant bien assit et les friandises servis, il débutèrent le film. C'était tout simplement époustouflant. Les effets 3D ajoutaient un max de réalisme au film déjà extra. Harry venait de prendre goût au visionnement de film chez les sorciers. Finit les cinémas moldus pour lui maintenant.

Lorsque le film fut fini, les jumeaux allèrent se coucher dans des chambres d'amis. Le lendemain, il y aurait un gros party, donc Draco et Harry allaient avoir besoin d'aide. Harry resta un peu avec Draco. Ils restèrent simplement l'un contre l'autre à regarder le feu dans la cheminée qui a repris sa place. Draco raccompagna Harry jusqu'à sa chambre.

-- « Bonne nuit Darling! »Dit Draco à Harry avec une voix douce.

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et s'en retourna à sa chambre, laissant Harry se préparer pour se coucher.

_**xXxTunderangeLxXx**_

Qui vous dis BONNE ANNÉE 2007 à tous, bonheur, santé et amour a tous aussi. Et n'oubliez pas de laisser une tite review, que vous ayez aimé ou non. Merci a tous mes reviewers qui contribuent à la suite de cette fic en me donnant leur opinion;)


	6. Surpris sous la pluie, secret enfoui

**CHAPITRE 6 Surpris sous la pluie, découverte d'un secret enfoui**

Harry n'eut pas de difficulté à s'endormi. Les rêves qu'il fit par la suite, par contre l'empêchèrent d'avoir un sommeil reposant. Lorsque les jumeaux débarquèrent dans sa chambre vers 9h AM.

- Il est 9h M. marmotte! Chantonna George.

- Juste ça, dit Harry en se tournant face vers le mur, afin de continuer de dormir.

-Allez! Fais pas ta chochotte Harry, il faut se lever! Lui fredonna Fred à l'oreille, allez viens mon chou. Insista-t-il plus langoureusement, ce qui fit frissonner le brun. Harrynouchet tu ne nous planteras pas là? N'est-ce pas?

- Ah Fred laisse faire, il ne se lèvera pas. À moins que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on vit un Draco ébouriffé du matin qui se pointa dans le cadre de porte qui constituait l'entré a l'immense chambre (une suite d'hôtel presque) d'Harry.

- Non mais c'est quoi tout ce boucan?!

- Bon voilà marmotte # 2 de réveillé. Lâcha Fred avec un sourire machiavélique.

Draco ne dit rien malgré la mince proximité entre Fred et Harry. Cette remarque lui fit naître un serpent dans l'estomac. Il était encore trop endormi pour y porter plus d'attention que cela, mais cela le chicota tout de même. Fred aillant tout remarquer de la réaction de Draco, s'approcha davantage d'Harry pour lui poser un bec sur la joue et partit avec son jumeau sur un :

- On vous attend au salon mes petits choux. Dépêchez-vous, on à pas toute la journée là! Dit Fred avec des gestes exagérément Drague Queen.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent à cet heure ci? On à pas école putin! Je veux dormir moi! « Et profiter de mes rêves. » ajouta-t-il en pensé.

- Bah je te rappellerais que moi aussi je veux dormir encore …

- Bon je…

Le blond fut prit d'étourdissement.

- Qu'est-ce… que… tu dis? Réussit à articuler Harry qui entendait plusieurs voix tourbillonner autour de lui. Il avait de la misère à différencier les multiples voix. Il vit Draco chanceler. Il se leva rapidement pour aller le rattraper. Ils perdirent connaissance et tombèrent tous les deux sur le sofa disposé près de la cheminée.

Leurs bagues se mirent à étinceler. Les yeux rubis et émeraude des serpents brillèrent tellement. Harry et Draco étaient collés l'un à l'autre. Inconscient dans la réalité, pourtant ils partageaient la vision d'une réunion macabre. On pouvait voir le spectre de Jedusor flotter aux cotés de Akasha. Ils manigançaient un plan de secours, n'aillant pas pu terminer la transformation de Jedusor. Il était question d'un autre sacrifice, mais en quoi consiste-t-il? Les deux garçons ne purent le savoir, ils se réveillèrent avant.

Ils se réveillèrent encore une fois quelques peu déboussolé. Leur bague brillaient encore autant, scintillant sous les flammes dansantes. Aucun des deux ne parla durant les minutes qui suivirent. Absorbant tranquillement cette puissance qui se dégageait de leur bague. Après un certain moment ils descendirent déjeuner. Tout le monde était autour de la table. Ils racontèrent alors ce qui venait de se passer.

-Et nous qui croyons que vous en profitiez pour vous rendormir….

-Voyons Fredychou, tu sais bien que jaaaamais je ne manquerais une séance shopping avec toi voyons. C'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose à faire aujourd'hui que de perdre ma journée dans les boutique. Répliqua Harry.

-Justement c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de ton cas. Draco va aller avec George pour ce qui manque pour notre soirée.

On put clairement entendre Harry lâcher un Zut! Il n'aimait pas vraiment aller magasiner avec Fred, ça durait toujours une éternité. Il faut dire aussi que notre survivant ne s'éternise pas lorsqu'il est question vêtement. Le premier morceau du bord : c'est son mode d'emploi.

Fred réussit à faire réaliser les joies du magasinage à Harry. Avec l'aide de Christopher ils ont réussit à lui trouver LE look hot qu'il lui fallait. (genre Adam Lambert) des pantalons de cuire, une veste longues glamour aux coutures dorées avec un mélange de jean noir et mauve.

-Salut Lucas ! Penses-tu avoir le temps de t'occuper de mon protégé? Il lui faudrait quelque chose de brancher mais de facile à refaire, parce que M. n'aime pas se compliquer la vie. Lâcha le roux en blague.

-Aillleuh! Protesta Harry

-Y'a pas de trouble à ça mon beau! J'suis certain que t'es trop occupé à autre chose ;) Fit le coiffeur avec un clin d'œil charmeur pour le survivant. Euhhmmmm oui, j'ai une idée. Je sais ce qu'on va faire de te cheveux mon chou! Viens t'asseoir petit dragon, qu'on termine ton relookage.

Le coiffeur étant accro de la mode, la connaissait aussi bien du coté sorcier que de celui des moldus. Il se basa sur Adam Lambert. Les cheveux quand même courts, en pointe avec une certaine frange. Le tout rehaussé d'un noir brillant aux reflets rouge et mauve. Quelqu'un entra dans le salon de coiffure pendant que Lucas ajoutait la touche final avec un gel doré.

-Bonjour Anthony! Ça fait un bail!

-Ouais , faut dire que le contrat aux Ètats-Unis s'est quelque peu étirer en longueur. Oh! Salut Harry! Wow! Tout un relooking. T'es vraiment sexy maintenant!

-Mission Accomplit! Dirent Fred et Lucas en se tapant dans la main.

-On donne une soirée pour les débuts d'Harry dans l'aristocratie, vous êtes invités tous les deux!

Harry de son côté avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Anthony se souvenait de lui! Anthony venait de lui dire qu'il était sex! Et ce même Anthony était présentement un des mannequins les plus fantasmé. Il faut dire que même à la petite école, Harry ressentait un petit quelque chose pour ce garçon.

-Ouais! Tu sais bien Fred que nous sommes toujours partant pour une partou.. .eh un party j'voulais dire!

Les 3 autres se mirent à rire. Ce n'était pas un secret qu'ils faisaient partit du top 10 des mecs les plus convoités du monde sorcier. Et ce serait un gâchit que de ne pas en profiter. Tel était leur devise.

Harry et Fred allèrent rejoindre George et Draco au Beautiful Nightmare, un petit pub tenu par des amis des jumeaux. Harry faisait tourner les têtes.

-Whouaho! Potter, c'est bien toi? Draco était éblouit, surprit. Même s'il avait été avertit par George pour la transformation d'Harry, il était totalement sous le choc.

-Ouin Malfoy, c'est encore moi… Du moin j'penses… Blagua Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux levés, avec une certaine gêne.

-Soit pas gêné Harry t'es super canon! Lâcha George pour le rassuré.

-Pour vrai?

-Gros béta! Bah oui que t'es canon. T'as juste à regarder le nombre de têtes qui se sont tournés vers toi lorsque t'es entré.

-Ouin peut-être…

Après quelques bière-au-beurre, ils s'en retournèrent au manoir pour préparer le bal.

Harry n'en revenait pas de la décoration du Manoir. Tout était magnifique! Le thème hivernal ressortait de par ses couleurs argent et bleu ainsi que les faux glaçons suspendu au plafond et aux rampes. Les luminaires étaient de grande pyramides de glace à l'envers et même une gigantesque sculpture d'Harry, Narcissa, Drao et Sirius se trouvait dans la Salle de banquet. Harry jurait un peu, avec son look sombre, quoique parsemé de brillant argenté. Il avait l'air d'une star avec la coiffure parfaite, le crayon estampé autour des yeux, tout autant glamour que sexy! Les jumeaux avaient réussit à lui faire prendre confiance en lui et cela ne faisait qu'agrémenter son look de tombeur. De la balustrades ils regardaient la salle de bal en discutant.

-Il va en faire tomber des cœurs notre protégé! Dis George

-C'est certain, déjà qu'il se débrouille bien le bougre…

-Ah, c'est vrai, j'oubliais que tu te l'es tapé à quelques reprises.

-On s'est consolé mutuellement, repris Fred. Mais n'empêche que là il est … ouffff!

Au même instant on put voir Draco parlant avec Luna. Il se retourna à l'entré d'Harry, comme plusieurs dans la salle et sans jeux de mots, fut totalement ébloui en voyant Harry arriver. « wow! Je le veux! » Furent les seules choses que put penser Draco. Il voulut aller le voir mais se fit devancer par un blond au style artificiel.

-Wow sexy chéri! Chantonna Anthony en venant rejoindre le survivant avec un sourire enjôleur.

On put entendre « Take dirty picture » qui commençait. Harry l'entraina sur la piste de danse. On verra bien qui charmera qui. Le Gryffondor s'était donné comme mission d'être un tombeur ce soir. Ce bal était organisé pour lui tout de même, donc party time!

Draco de son côté essayait de se débarasser d'une brunette accro qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Un vrai pot de colle jusqu'à….. Ce qu'il croise George.

-George! Viens, faut que j'te parle!

-T'es certain Malfoy? T'as l'air en bonne compagnie pourtant. Le blagua le rouquin.

-Ça peut vraiment pas attendre, je te dis!

-Bon d'accord.

Ils partirent vers la table où une énorme fontaine de punch arc-en-ciel se trouvait.

-Bon, tu la trouves pas de ton goût cette Sandra?

-Arkkk non mais quelle question? C'est encore qu'une gamine et elle doit être parente avec Pansy, parce que c'est impossible d'être autant pot-de-colle sinon.

-Ahahah! Bah toute star à ses fans! Rigola le roux avec un clin d'œil pour Draco.

-Mais tu sais comme moi que c'est les mecs qui m'interesse George.

-Ouais, et ce mec en particulier est en train de danser avec un mannequin britanique en ce moment.

-Nah !

-Si!

-Nah!

-Malfoy! C'est tellement flagrant putin.

-Nop! Hey Lucas! Tu viens danser?

Draco venait de trouver une échappatoire au roux, en voyant le coiffeur qui, arborait comme toujours, une coiffure assez original et cette fois agrémenté de dorée et de rouge. Et oui c'est un ancien Gryffondor. Mais c'était un tout autre Gryffondor que notre blond voulait entre ses mains à l'instant. Un dernier shot de Tequila et go pour la piste de danse. Lucas réussit tout de même à lui changer les idées. Et ce fut sur « If I had you » que Draco perdit le contrôle. Full Tequila effet et beau gars se glissant contre lui, il embarqua. Une caresse sur la joue… Un coup de hanche… Baiser dans le cou… Le cou, point sensible de Draco. Et cela le coiffeur le savait bien! Draco ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir ses lèvres qui étaient lover à celle de Lucas. Il ferma les yeux pour approfondir les sensations. Il eut une breve vision de Akasha et Andréanne qui semblaient en pleine excitation l'une de l'autre, sous l'eau de la douche. Eau qui semblait violette rougeoyante. Elles se caressaient l'une l'autre avec des soupirs d'extase. Étrangement, Andréanne arborait une coiffure du style de Lucas, mais version cheveux longs.

Draco revint à lui avec l'étourdissement d'un orgasme, comme si il ressentait son excitation en plus des effets de ces deux femmes. Sa bague luisait et il aperçut une marque apparut sur son avant bras. Une marque déjà cicatrisé.

-Ouff Malfoy! T'es en feu! Haleta Lucas en plein orgasme.

-C'est toi qui m'a allumé je te rappelle chéri! Répondit le blond, tout aussi ébranlé.

À l'autre bout de la pièce se jouait à peu près le même scénario sauf que bien rapidement les deux garçons n'en purent plus de leur vêtement et prirent la direction des toilettes. Une salle de bain en marbre noir les accueillit pour leurs ébats sexuels. À peine furent-ils entré que Harry se fit pousser contre le mur aussitôt rejoint par un Anthony excité à l'extrême, tellement que s'en était douloureux. Un courant de feu s'empara de lui et une vision lui transperça la tête. Andréanne se donnant totalement à Akasha, lui faisant atteindre un orgasme que même Harry put ressentir. Un orgasme tellement puissant que malgré la douche violette, les deux femmes tombèrent à genoux encore tremblante. Harry ouvrit les yeux un moment, en pleine action avec le sublime mannequin qu'est Anthony. Les deux haletant à l'extrême, gémissant au rythme des coups de reins… Et un dernier gémissement… Explosion total des sens pour les deux gars. Tellement qu'ensuite ils se laissèrent tomber par terre, tremblant. Sa bague brillait étrangement et ses cicatrices au bras avaient changé de forme. Il ne se cassa pas la tête pensant qu'il imaginait cela à cause de l'extasy qu'il avait prit. Après quelques instants ce fut 2 garçons aux joues rouge et quelque peu décoiffé qui revinrent sur la piste de danse. Harry et Draco avaient l'habitude de closer les bars, donc ce n'était surtout pas ce soir qu'ils partiraient avant les invités.

Au bout d'une heure, nos deux protégés sortirent prendre l'air. Le tequila pour l'un et l'extasy pour l'autre était en train de leur monter à la tête. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bouffée d'air frais pour repartir le party!

-Soirée assez bien réussi Malfoy!

-C'est en ton honneur, donc elle ne devait surtout pas être raté! Harry tu mérite d'être la star à tous les jours et ce soir on dirait bien que tu t'amuse bien!

-Malfoy, ta bague, elle change de couleur!

Une aura de chaleur sembla se dégager du blond. Une aura étrangement attirante. Harry posa sa main sur la joue du blond. Tout les deux si fixait du regard, attiré l'un par l'autre. Une pluie fine tombait. Sur le bruit lointain de la musique ils se rapprochèrent tranquillement. Les deux garçons avaient le cœur battant la chamade. Leurs lèvres allèrent se toucher dans…

5…

4…

3…

2…

… Presque un frôlement de leurs lèvres.

« Dans le grenier les garçons, dans le grenier une légen… atte… » Leur dicta une voix

Et BAM Une boule de flamme fut projetée en plein dans leur direction.

Et voili-voilà ENFIN un nouveau chapitre! Comment avez-vous trouvé? Pas trop minable? Pour une si longue absence. Oui, cette fois-ci je m'y remet pour de bon! Et bien sûr avec une petite review l'inspiration viens toujours plus rapidement ;P

Bonne soirée et à la prochaine !

xXxAngelVampxXx


End file.
